In order to satisfy the needs and demands of users of mobile communication devices, providers of wireless communication services continue to improve and expand available services and networks. One aspect of such improvements includes the development of wireless access networks for Internet of Things (IoT) applications. A provider's wireless access networks may communicate with a large number of IoT devices of various types from different manufacturers. The provider may make available to customers various functionalities to manage and communicate with the IoT devices connected to the provider's wireless access network.